Flag
The Flag is the flag located in two bases in a game of MCBall. It serves as the main concept of CTF. How to Use In order to pick up the flag, a player from the opposite team of the flag color (i.e. blue on red, red on blue) must stand next to the flag for around a second, and then escape. Some MCBallers find this wait time as an obstacle, as in some maps, enemy spawn is often located right near the flag. In order to capture or "cap" the flag, the player must be holding the flag at the time and go back to their home base. They must touch their own flag (if it is there and not away), for a slightly less amount of time than picking it up to capture it and score their team a point. While holding the flag, the player is slightly more vulnerable to their enemy team as they do not want you to successfully capture. If you are killed, you go to deathbox and the flag stays at your deathpoint. (Even when you were in the air right during death.) Fireworks matching the flag's color will be launched into the air and if the server's texturepack is enabled, it will sound "Flag dropped". In chat it will read "Blue flag dropped by ______". From here-on your teammates could touch the flag to pick it up again or the enemy team return it (read below). When a flag is dropped and is lying on the ground (or in the air), the team of the dropped flag's will be able to return it. By touching the flag for 1-2 seconds, the flag will be returned to it's original spot, which is in their home base. Many complain that this event takes too long to occur. Issues As this does not serve as a primary bug, if a flag is dropped at a 2-block height location (in example where there is a block directly above the player), the flag will be teleported to the next open space of 3 blocks or higher. This will sometimes serve as an obstacle depending on it's location, as a majority of the time it could be returned via Ninja Hookshots. Using the familiar technique above, if a flag is dropped right when the player is touching the flag's fence segment (which was a fence with redstone/lapis block ontop of it until July 2015), the flag will be dropped and ready to be returned or picked back up ontop of the other flag. (Red flag ontop of blue flag, or vice versa). Updates On the Update of July 11th, 2015, the first update since the server's 1.8 upgrade, the flags were replaced from being 2 fences ontop of each other and a redstone block/lapis lazuli block ontop of it to a banner with a white paintball and a colored background matching the home team's color. When picked up, the player's KD Helmet gets removed and the flag is used as a hat. Later, on July 26th, 2015, a new purple particle line swirls around the flag.